


Pansy’s Mistake

by TheImperfectionista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hansy - Freeform, Shirtless Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/pseuds/TheImperfectionista
Summary: “She was not running away from her mistakes, she had her wand and she would be Apparating.”Pansy Parkinson has made many mistakes in her life, including almost marrying someone she didn’t love and falling in love with a man who shouldn’t love her back. A Hansy fluffy one-shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Pansy’s Mistake

She was not running away from her mistakes, she had her wand and she would be Apparating. Pansy’s heart tugged and twisted in sync with her apparitions from one place to the next. Her wedding dress blew tightly around her legs, as she searched, Apparated and searched again. 

She had made so many mistakes. She didn’t realise her wedding would be one of them until she was veiled, holding her fathers arm, and staring at her groom. The Daily Prophet, Witches Weekly and the entire world be damned! She couldn’t go through with it. When she stared at Marcus, she saw her life ahead of her; one full of misery and completely devoid of that person who made her heart flutter. It's why she dug deep into her hidden pockets for her wand. It’s why she yanked herself from her fathers hand. It’s why she Apparated across the length of Britain to end up at his doorstep.

Pansy clambered up the steps, clutching huge swathes of fabric to avoid tripping over them. Her hand banged against the door of Number Twelve furiously. What if she was making a mistake now? She couldn’t go back to the altar after so spectacularly leaving it.

The door finally opened at the man’s face of surprise mirrored her own. He was meant to be a mistake. A one night mistake. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Harry,” she said his name, like whispering a prayer. “Can I come in?”

Harry Potter stood to the side to allow her and her wide dress through the door. They were completely different from each other. She was whimsical and had a penchant for being critical about everything. Whereas he was stoic and was critical of her. But Pansy was once grateful to his cordial behaviour to her when Draco and Hermione started dating and later how he would keep her sane in a room of Gryffindors. She wasn’t sure when she felt those urges to push a response from him. Like getting him to roll his eyes at her, laugh or that look when his green eyes darken to hollowed emeralds. Pansy only knew she never wanted to stop being around him.

“You know your wedding venue is up in Scotland?” Harry commented. 

He closed the door behind her long train. Pansy had the chance to observe his attire, t-shirt and pyjama bottoms; like he had no intention of leaving his house today. At first Pansy was upset he declined her invitation. Even though Hermione promised they would keep each other company. but no, he had favoured leaving his best friend alone with her boyfriend at the biggest Pureblood wedding of the year. Now Pansy was glad he didn’t show up. 

“I was at my wedding.”

“That was quick,” he commented sarcastically.

“It didn’t happen,” she said. She noticed the way, he stared at her wedding dress with a look of confusion.

“Do you remember last Halloween?” she asked. 

“Which part? The night of? Or the morning after?” Harry said through gritted teeth, his eyes blazing with anger.

How can she forget that night? When they were drunk and laughing so hard at their scathing critique of everyone at the party. How he critiqued her revealing outfit and her feeling bold enough to taunt him with her unattainable attractiveness. She remembered how she ended up with her back against a tree and him devouring her before they Apparated to his bed. The way he seemed to recover quickly and would fuck her again and again until the sunlight glinted through the curtains. Where she remembered the feeling of complete peace as they drifted to sleep entwined with each other.

“Both,” said Pansy. “What happened between us that night and - ”

“And when you looked at me with disgust the next morning and you told me what we did was the biggest mistake of your life. You also made me promise to not tell another person in case they found out,” he said bitterly.

Pansy cringed. If only they had both forgotten about that part.

“I did say that. It was a mistake,” she tried to explain. 

“Don’t rub it in Parkinson. You said already.”

“No. I meant saying those words to you was,” Pansy swallowed hard trying to push the rising fear that threatened to silence her. “was the mistake.” 

They stood in silence for what felt like forever. 

“You are delaying your wedding just to tell me this?”

“No! I mean, yes. Or no?” Pansy replied. She hated explaining herself. “I was about to get married when I left. The press are probably having a field day right now. But I want to… I’m not sure why I came. I just knew that on my big day the person I wanted to see the most was–” 

She didn’t get a chance to explain anymore as Harry swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

Pansy couldn’t have felt more relieved. Her own hands instantly wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer to kiss him back. Their kissing was furious as a mounting fire of desire coursed through Pansy. She never wanted something or someone more than she did at this very moment.

“You drive me absolutely crazy,” Harry whispered into her mouth, before slanting his mouth across her neck. 

“I know I am highly irresistible,” she sighed into his touch, her fingers finally sinking into his messy hair that made her itch to either groom him or mess it up like now.

“I’m still so angry with you,” he clarified, his teeth nipping the lobe of her ear. “You will be the death of me one day.” 

“Good.”

Her hands found their way to the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up. She helped him take it off and she thought about staring at his Quidditch body but his mouth returned to kissing her. His own hands fumbling around her bodice, trying to find the fastenings.

“Honestly Pans, why is everything about you so difficult? Including this bloody dress!”

“This is couture!” Her own hands helped out in the removal. “Don’t you dare think about ripping it. It’s worth more than this entire house!” 

“Fine!”

He pushed them towards the stairs, but Pansy’s heels caught the hem of her dress, sending her backwards. The many layers of tulle cushioning her fall. 

“I guess we won’t make it to the bed, again.” 

Harry’s hands managed to yank down her bodice, freeing her breasts to his fingers and his mouth, sending delicious shivers through her.

Pansy grabbed handfuls of her skirts, peeling them up and apart, not caring if it wrinkled at this point. She mentally wished she chose a more streamlined dress instead of the princess line she had ended up with.

Harry ran a hand pass her stockinged knee up her thigh to find her knickers damp and an extra surprise. He pulled back in surprise.

“Please tell me you’re not actually wearing crotchless knickers today.”

“They’re part of a matching set,” she explained calmly.

A low growl rumbled through him and Pansy bit back her gasp as he plunged his fingers into her. 

“You like it when it’s me, don’t you?” he whispered in her ears. 

Pansy wondered if Harry could see how desperate she was for him, for more of them together. She squeezed her pussy around his fingers, earning a curse from him. Her own hands reached for his hips and pushed down his bottoms off him. She glanced down at his cock, surprised to see his impressive size even when semi-hard. Something she had forgotten about from their one night. She gripped his cock, hot in her hand. Harry kissed her as they brought each other closer together. 

Merlin! She wanted him inside her now. 

“Please, Harry,” she begged.

He shuffled closer to her, the clouds of white fabric bunched and cushioned between them. His cock pushed into her slowly, stretched and filled her in the most delicious way possible. Pansy could hardly breathe as dark green eyes filled her vision. She felt raw and vulnerable, like he was stripping her soul bare. 

His cock was fully sheathed and they laid there on the stairs, sharing breaths and clinging each other like two stranded people out at sea.

“You are,” Harry hesitated, like trying to find the right words. “The most infuriating witch I have ever met and I don’t ever want you to stop.”

Could Pansy have fallen deeper into a delirium of joy? She didn’t know her heart could soar higher than it did before. But here she was now, falling faster and soaring higher.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, her ankles driving him deeper into her. They groaned in mutual bliss.

“Move,” she ordered.

Harry only scowled at her as his hips snapped back and thrusted hard back into her. He settled into an unrelenting pace. Pansy clung to him desperately, each moment more satisfying yet more ravenous. The hallway filled with a choral of moaning and panting that Pansy didn’t recognise as her own.

“You are such a fucking tease, Parkinson,” Harry groaned as he brought her closer to the edge. “Tell me you love it when I fuck you.”

Pansy’s heart ruptured at his words. 

“I love it,” she gasped. “I love it when you fuck me.”

Her eyes stung as she stared into Harry’s face, his expression of marvel and hunger. Her body overflowed with an unsuppressable need.

“I love you,” she said.

His lips came crashing down onto hers and Pansy felt completely lost, enveloped in his body, his scent, his breath.

“Let me love you back,” he pleaded. “Come for me.”

Pansy’s world exploded in a kaleidoscope of overwhelming feelings; the shedding of fear and doubt, the flooding of ecstasy and gratification as her body convulsed in her orgasm. She heard the roaring scream of Harry joining her in orgasmic bliss, his cock thrusted erratically into her, spilling his cum inside her. 

She held him when he collapsed on top of her, Both of them silent and still as they desperately tried to regain their own senses. Pansy stared up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen next. Despite still being fully dressed, she had completely exposed herself to Harry. He too had exposed himself and practically naked compared to her. It was Harry who spoke first.

“Tell me you’re staying here tonight.”

Pansy remembered the weeks of intensive planning, how her reception was going to be trendsetting and nothing short of spectacular. None of that mattered at this moment.

“Where else am I going to go?” She could barely restrain her own grin. “Besides, you have ruined this dress. I will need to get out of it quickly or it will be ruined forever!”

Harry pushed off of her with a wicked smile on his face. He pulled his pyjamas back up, tucking his cock away not before Pansy had a good look at it. It was a glorious cock, she thought. 

“Then let me help you get out of that dress quickly.” 

He offered a hand to her and she was helped up onto her feet. Before she could turn around, he had swept her up into his arms. Pansy squealed in surprise, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“To my bedroom of course. You don’t expect me to undress you in the hallway where anyone calling on the Floo can see you?”

“No,” she grinned back at him. “Let’s try not make that sort of mistake.”

Harry carried her up the stairs as if her weight and the all encompassing dress were not cumbersome at all. They giggled and laughed at the thought of being caught together. Pansy had made many mistakes in her life, but she was glad that falling in love with Harry Potter was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The muses sent me a blessing on Monday night and I wrote this within 3 days, which is a record for me. I hope you loved it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to many amazing writers who have written about Harry and Pansy, they have opened my heart to them as a couple. This is very much inspired by all the great fanfiction that came before.
> 
> Many thanks to Tridogmom for being my beta. Her work in rare pairs is a blessing and I highly recommend everyone to check it out.


End file.
